For the Sake of Her Sanity
by ShadowYashi
Summary: Between losing Nobodies and blowing up Chem labs, Tamika didn't know how she was going to survive. Especially considering the freeloaders did not belong here in the first place. "They make this stuff is way easier in Fanfiction."
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first KH2 fic and sadly I'm recalling most of these scenes by memory and using Youtube to help, because someone lost my game. (damn them to hell) But anyways, onward with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: The Characters of Kingdom Hearts 2 do not belong to me, Lay's Potato Chips do not belong to me, and I sure as hell do not own Vitamin Water. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

OoO  
**Chapter 1: Of Boots and PS2 Abuse  
**OoO

"_I told them they were sending the wrong guy..._"

"_Who is this kook?_"

Tamika Spencer grinned as she quoted The Melodious Nocturne, Number IX of Organization XII. She was currently sitting infront of her TV, watching a cutscene. An empty bag of plain Lays Potato chips by her feet and a half empty Lemonade flavored Vitamin Water.

Out of all the Organization, Tamika liked Demyx the best, it was just something about the water wielding nobody that tickled her fancy. For the next few seconds, she continued to quote the game, she was in Hollow Bastion during the Heartless Invasion and had to fight Demyx the girl hated that Demyx had to die first, but she loved fighting him and listening to his cut scenes, which is why she purposely lost just minutes ago.

"_Aw, we do to have hearts! Don't be mad..._"

"_You can't trick us!_"

"_Silence, traitor_"

Yep, she was a fangirl and she was proud. She was also a gamer and she was proud.

"Tamika!" her mother called from downstairs, said girl ignored her mother and slashed away at Demyx's water Clones with Rumbling Rose. _Just a few more to go_. She thought biting her lip in concentration._Just one more_. As soon as Tamika hit the last water clone, Demyx reared to attack.

"Tamika Renée Spencer! If you don't get your ass down these steps by the count of three, I will rip that T.V from your wall and ban you from any and all things electronic!" Tamika quickly pressed the pause button and dropped her PS2 controller. _Who the hell pissed in her Frosted Flakes this morning_. "Coming Mom!" Tamika dashed out her room, past her brother and down the steps, in all her rushing Tamika failed to notice her little brother Dominique's smirk as he entered her room.

"You called Mom" Monica Spencer glanced at her eldest child and frowned from behind the kitchen counter "I got a call from your principal." she murmured going back to dicing up carrots for their dinner tonight "He said you called him something inappropriate and were refusing to follow orders?" Tamika huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "He threatened to have me suspended just because I wouldn't give him my hoodie. Of course I''m gonna refuse, the school is cold as hell and you know how I get cold easily!" Monica sighed "yes, I know but that gives you no right to disrespect your principal" Tamika shrugged "So I called him a bastard, he deserved it" her Mom rubbed her temple. _I feel a migraine comming on_. "Maybe so, but he's your principal an that was uncalled for. Now go to your room, I'll figure out what to do with you later." Tamika nodded and turned on her heel walking back up her stairs, she heard a familiar scream when she was standing outside her bedroom.

"_Auugh __No way!_"

Eyes widening Tamika threw her room door open and glared at her brother, who had beaten Demyx and was also unaware that she was standing in the doorway, plotting his death

"Dominique! You brat!" she screeched, causing her brother to jump, and drop (read: toss) the controller on the PS2, it went unnoticed by both that the game froze in the middle of Demyx's '_death_' "...Hey Tami" Dominique said slowly smiling nervously at his sister who snarled "What the hell did you just do!"

"I was just beating Demyx for you" he replied with an innocent smile "I figured that since Mom had called you down, that you wouldn't mind if I beat him for you" Tamika had the resist the urge to strangle her brother. _I wonder if I'd go to jail for pushing him out the window and claim that he slipped on a banana peel when the cops ask_. "I didn't want you to beat Demyx. I didn't want to win! I wanted to lose so I can watch his cut scenes again!" she explained as calmly as she could, Dominique stared blankly at her before replying "Wow... you need to get out more sis, I think the lack of fresh air has officially melted your brain" Tamika growled and picked up the nearest blunt object beside her, which happened to be her boot.

Her size 6 Timberland boot.

"Get the hell outta my room Dom. Now!" she then tossed the boot and it completely missed Dom, who ducked and ran out the room, and hit the already frozen PS2. Tamika sighed and shut her door, slinking over to her TV to grab her boot, she noticed the screen was frozen "Why that little!" scowling Tamika went to press the restart button her her PS2, but was interrupted when a loud knock sounded at her door and her mother entered.

"Tamika, did you throw your boot at Dominique.." _That little snitch!_ Sighing once again Tamika mumbled "Yes ma'am"

"Why?"

"He messed up my game!" she growled

"So, its just a game that gives you no right to throw anything at him. Your 17-years old for heavens sake, stop acting like a child those games are rotting your brain out" Tamika frowned " I will never give up my games, they are one of the many things that keep me alive plus that brat deserved it anyway" she began mumbling curses while Monica gave her eldest child a scowl "don't do it again Renée" Tamika cringed inwardly. _Ouch, the middle name who the hell pissed in her coffee__ this morning_.

"Yes mother" she muttered as Monica walked away, tossing over her shoulder "dinner will be ready in 15 minutes"

"Alright" Tamika rolled her eyes and pushed the restart button her her PS2, only to find it would reset._The fuck. _"Don't tell me he messed up my game" even though technically it was _her_ fault, but she'd never admit _that _Tamika pressed the button again and still nothing happened, her TV was seemingly frozen in time, with a garbled scene of Demyx clutching his head as darkness enveloped him.

Tamika growled "This is just great" she then proceeded to kick her TV, and then turned to kick the PS2 "Stupid piece of junk!" the TV still remained frozen and Tamika just huffed glowering at both "Tamika! Make yourself useful and grab your brother, so you can set up the table, get the good silverware and the wine glasses" her mom called from downstairs. _Who the hell is she inviting to dinner_. The only time her mother ever made them get the good stuff, was on special occasions like when family, and teachers came over or something special. Tamika quickly unplugged the PS2 and shut off the TV.

Dominique had stalked out his room along with Tamika, they each shared looks. _Should we be worried_.

"Hurry up! Your uncle Mike will be over soon" the siblings nodded to one another. _This is gonna be a long night_.

* * *

"Is this...Is this hell?"

"I don't think so Demyx... I think it might be purgatory"

"I find that highly unbelievable Marluxia" Zexion mumbled as his eyes narrowed "Were nobodies, not humans we should've ceased to exist once Sora destroyed us"

"Oh really, So why are we alive and floating in some black unknown abyss..." Marluxia murmured rolling his eyes

"I don't have an answer for that"

"Exactly"

A moment of silence enveloped the small group.

"So, you guys wanna play a game"

Marluxia groan and slapped his forehead, Zexion rolled his eyes and Larxene shocked the blonde for asking such a question

"Shut up Demyx, your giving us blondes a bad name"

The melodious nocturne shut his trap and frowned he did not want to be stuck in some inky black abyss for the rest of his non-existent life

"But there's nothing to do, and I refuse to be stuck here with a bunch of stuck ups who don't know the meaning of the word '_fun_'"

Marluxia and Larxene glared at Demyx and were about to show him their meaning of _fun_Zexion frowned, Lexeaus and Vexen just stared at the scene about to unfold.

_Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut_. Demyx thought shutting his eyes as he braced himself for the pain he was about to receive, fortunately, it never came though because a white light had engulfed the group, taking them to a world unknown.

* * *

"Where the hell are we" Marluxia blinked glancing around the cream colored room they were currently in

"I have no clue" Larxene murmured.

"I think it's someones room" Vexen mumbled from his spot beside Marluxia, Lexeaus was looking around the room as well, it was average and very bland he noted; the walls were cream colored, there was a medium sized bed in the right corner and a small table with a lamp beside it, there was a window too but that was about it.

A few posters were running along the walls, one that had five people on it, one was a blonde boy in an orange outfit and beside him was a girl with pink hair and red dress, a boy with black hair that reminded him of a ducks butt, a man with silver hair in a mask and a man with brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

Another poster had a man with long silver hair and strange marks on his cheeks, a white fluffy thing was wrapped around his shoulder, a little girl was standing beside him smiling, she wore a orange and yellow checkered kimono, there was also a strange green creature in a brown kimono, holding the reigns of some twin headed dragon?

The third and final poster he saw had a man with black and white toned hair, in a black suit and cape, beside him stood a little girl with brown hair, in a red shirt and yellow skirt, she held what looked to be a medical bag in her hands and had a big grin on her face. (1)

"These posters are strange" Lexeaus murmured trying to figure out who these people were

"Where's Demyx?" Zexion asked noticing the water wielding nobody has been quiet for quite some time

"Right here" he whispered from his spot on the floor, by the bed they noted. Demyx was crouched down and he was staring at something.

"Why are you whispering Demyx"

"Cause this girls sleeping" he pointed to the covers, that moved up and down rhythmically "I don't wanna wake her up... she looks peaceful" he mumbled studying her. She had caramel brown skin and mid back length black braided hair, the braids were micro-sized he wondered how that is possible. _I wonder what her eyes look like_. He thought staring at her closed lids curiously a moment of silence passed between those in the room as they all stared at Demyx with confused expressions, and as everyone knows, silence is usually ment to be broken.

____

T.G T.G wat it do  
T.G T.G wat it do  
Lil action on the track  
L-Lil action on the track.

The girl groaned. Demyx froze.

____

Dat bat man shawty gon n jig with it  
Gone gone gone gone and jig with it  
Da da da da da dat batman shawty gone and jig with it  
Now gone gone gone gone and jig with it.

"It's time for school already" she mumbled, her eyes still shut and Demyx was still squatting in her face, unsure what to do, he looked at his superiors, hoping they had a plan but they were just as unsure as he was.

_Wa watch me wa watch me watch me watch me crank my batman  
Wa watch me wa watch me watch me watch me crank my batman  
Now get boogie on da flo' b-b-b-b boogie get boogie boogie on da floor  
Now 1, 2 with it._

_What the hell. _Marluxia quirked a brow at this_. What kind of music is this. _He heard the chorus play again and was annoyed, very annoyed.

_Wa watch me wa watch me watch me watch me crank my batman  
Wa watch me wa watch me watch me watch me crank my batman  
Now get boogie on da flo' b-b-b-b boogie get boogie boogie on da floor  
Now 1, 2 with it._

_Damn my head hurts. _Tamika thought reaching over to her bedside table and clicking the off button on her Alarm clock, which was also her cell phone._ Stupid uncle Mike, he and mom stayed up all damn night laughing and talking about the good days and I couldn't get any sleep cause of their loud asses. _She scowled and fluttered her eyes open groggily.

Honey Brown met Green. Demyx blinked and Tamika blinked back, sitting up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and noticed several members of Organization XIII were in her room, they all blinked an stared at her, wondering what she was going to do "... Either I have been hitting that good stuff or this is a very bizarre dream."

* * *

**1**: Can you guess the Shows that are on the Posters? The first two are fairly easy... that is if you understood my description.

My first KH fic! Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism and comments are welcomed, flames will be ignored. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You SerenBunny and TaInTeDxTeArDrOpS**** for reviewing!  
**

**Disclaimer: The Characters of Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

OoO**  
Chapter 2: Problems Already?  
Its not even 8 O'clock yet!  
**OoO

"Who are you, and where are we." Marluxia asked narrowing his eyes at Tamika, who sat as stiff as a board. My dream just spoke to me. Tamika looked thoughtful "_... Well, Mom always did tell me I need to see a Psychiatrist... maybe I really am insane_" she yawned laying back down and going back to sleep. _Ehh, I'll ponder about my mental health later_.

"She believes we are figments of her imagination" Zexion mumbled glancing at Marluxia who growled and summoned his Scythe "I'll show her a figment"

Vexen sighed and shook his head as Lexeaus halted Marluxia from chopping the girls head off "Demyx, wake that girl back up" he ordered as the blonde nodded and whipped out his sitar, strumming a chord, a small ball of water then hovered over Tamika before dropping on her, she shot up with a shriek "Dominique! I swear to god I'll kick your ass for that!" she shouted the upper half of her body was wet and she was looking around for 'Dominique' "Where the hell did you go brat!" she spat, water dripping from her mouth.

"Who's Dominique" Demyx blurted out and Tamika turned towards the nobody, she blinked "You spoke!"

"Why wouldn't I speak. Ouch!" Tamika had jabbed him in the arm, she stared wide-eyed at her finger "Oh My God! The Cosplayer Club snuck in my house while I slept! Look here you stalkers, I already told you countless of times already I'm not joining your club!"

"What's a Cosplayer Club?" Lexeaus asked

"What is she talking about" Larxene mumbled

"Who knows" Vexen replied with a shrug

"I've gotta admit though, you guys are really good" Tamika murmured studying the group "You look just like the organization members, you even got Marluixa's girly Scythe to actually look authentic"

_Girly!_ Said Scythe user growled and Larxene snickered "it is sorta girly, I mean it's pink for god's sake"

"Your not helping Larxene" Marluxia grunted, while Larxene just continued to snicker.

Tamika glanced at Demyx, who was still beside her bed holding his Sitar, her brown eyes flashed "And you..." Demyx blinked and became somewhat scared when he saw that look in her eye "You look just like Demyx! Gosh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the real thing!"

"Eh? I am the real thing!" Demyx cried

"Sure you are, and I have a pet Heartless named Sheldon, and Sora's my half brother" Tamika snorted rolling her eyes "Now how the hell did you stalker's get in my room, I swore my windows were locked last night"

"Were not stalkers. Were nobodies, there's a difference" Vexen mumbled "How we got here, is a mystery."

"Nobodies, _pfft_ riiight"

"I believe a demonstration is in order, otherwise she'll not believe us" Zexion mumbled and with a wave of his hand his Lexicon appeared, Zexion then phased through Tamika and her bed, before reappearing once again beside the 4 XIII Order members minus Demyx.

"I see. . . this girl . . . she knows alot about us, yet we know nothing of her . . . very intriguing" Zexion murmured thoughtfully

Tamika blinked once, twice, three times and then once more for good measure. She even slapped herself.

Then. This isn't a dream. The Organization really was in her room.

And further more...

She had poked Demyx!

Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne, Number 9. Her favorite nobody.

She touched Demyx!

A Dream come true!

Tamika took a deep breath, to stop herself from latching onto the adorable blond beside her bed, the Organization stared at the girl in confusion as she exhaled the oxygen she in took "Okay, I'm not dreaming. Video game characters really are in my room" Tamika glanced at her phone, which said 6:40am "And I have to be out of the house, in the next hour and forty minutes" she murmured to herself "Why the hell does my dream decided to come true, on a Friday morning, the hour before I have to get to school" she blinked "_And why the hell am I taking this so calmly... it must be shock. I bet as soon as I get to school, I'll go berserk_"

"Tamika!" a voice called from down the hall, the Organization members froze "Yes Mom!"

"I'm leaving and I left a note for your Uncle Mike, so he's taking Dominique to school"

"Alright! Be safe at work!"

"I will. Don't let me get another call from your principal, saying your being disrespectful" Monica warned "Or I will come up to that school and beat your ass infront of all your classmates, understand" Tamika winced at her mothers threat, positive she'd most likely go through with it "Yes Ma'am"

"Alright baby, I'm going. Oh! And When you get home today, I need you to take the chicken out the freezer so It'll thaw and pop those vegetables in the oven for me"

"Okay Mom!" There was a loud slam from the door and a few minutes later, Tamika heard the car engine rumble to life and she let out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness" she mumbled glancing at her phone, which now read 6:50 "Shit! I gotta get ready!" Tamika jumped out of bed and gathered her outfit for the day and rushed towards her bathroom, but not before glancing back at the 6 members congregated in her room "Umm I'll be done in like 15 minutes give or take, please don't touch or destroy anything... once I wash and figure out what the hell I'm going to do with you, then we'll be ready to go." Tamika nodded to herself before zipping back to the bathroom and hopping in the shower, something told her that this day was not going to smoothly.

OoO  
**For the Sake of her Sanity**  
OoO

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Jesus Christ help me. School didn't even start yet..." Tamika felt like banging her head against the wall of the cafeteria, watching with worried eyes as one of the school police scanned Larxene with the metal detecting wand, things were running along great, they managed to get in the school and Tamika managed to get the 6 Organization Members temporary ID's for the day without too much of a hassle, it wasn't until they walked through the detectors one by one that the problems started... out of all the members to beep, it had to be Larxene... the sadist of the group, Tamika prayed mentally, she hoped someone out there was listening today.

"Please don't do anything stupid. Please don't do anything stupid. Oh God Please don't do anything stupid."

**SNAP.**

"AUGHHHH" There was a wet snap that echoed through out the partially full lunchroom and a shrill piercing shriek that followed soon after. Everyone turned their heads, glancing at the female officer that had been checking Larxene for any weapons, on the floor wailing in pain as she clutched her now broken wrist. Tamika gaped at Larxene in disbelief, the students looked on in shock, while the other members looked unfazed, already used to her behavior "Yuh...You snapped her wrist!!" Larxene's lips curled into a snarl and she glared at the wounded officer on the floor "That woman has no right to touch me" Tamika began to splutter, as she glanced at Larxene, then at the 3 officers and the vice principal that soon came in a few minutes after the incident, they looked at the fallen woman before glancing at Larxene "What happened?"

"This woman was touching me inappropriately, so I snapped the bitch's wrist" the Savage Nymph replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders. Tamika felt her heart stop "_Oh my god... their gonna attempt to arrest her if she keeps this up and if I know anything about Larxene, she won't hold back... I need to do something!_" Tamika quickly placed herself in front of Larxene, once she saw the Officers and Vice Principal take a step forward "Hey Mr. Baker, how are you this morning!" VP Baker opened his mouth to reply, but Tamika quickly cut him off "I'm sorry about.. uhh Arlene" she laughed nervously at the name, Tamika had seen the name Arlene quite frequently in High School centered KH fanfictions she would often read it was also the first alias that popped in her mind as well "She's umm... a foreign exchange student from uhh my Girl Scout's Program. She and her uhh Brothers..." she gestured shakily to the other 5 members that were standing off to the side, watching with amused(Marluxia)/worried(Demyx)/bored (Lexeaus, Zexion and Vexen) expressions.

"Aren't really familiar with some American culture... especially the American Public School System. The uhh reason Larxene snapped Officer Bailey's wrist is cause... umm uhh she... she thought she was attacking her! Larx...er Arlene was protecting herself... you know, having 5 brothers and all, she had to learn self defense somewhere ehehehe" Tamika was sweating, she just hoped the Vice Principal would fall for her lie...

". . ."

Several tense seconds passed as the Vice Principal glanced from Larxene, back to the others briefly before they landed back on Tamika, who stiffened "I... see" he murmured in a thoughtful, yet slightly confused manner "It was for protection...?" Tamika quickly nodded "Yeah, she didn't know any better, honest!" Baker narrowed his eyes slightly as he scrutinized Larxene's form one more time, causing her to scowl and she would've snarled at him too if Tamika hadn't quickly stepped on her foot to keep her from saying anything that would get them in deeper trouble "Oh dear god I'm going to die"

"Hm. Don't let it happen again Ms. Spencer, but seeing as how its her first offense, I'll let her off with a warning and I expect you to keep an eye on her and her _brothers_" he told her in a business like manner before turning towards the fallen officer and helping her to her feet and leading the whimpering woman towards the Nurse's Room. "Oh thank God" Tamika let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the back of the cafeteria, with the Organization members following behind her like obedient puppies, it wasn't until she sat down that she began getting chewed out by the psycho blonde of their group "What the hell was that!" Larxene demanded bending at her waist and glaring at Tamika "Why the hell did you step on my toe and what was all that crap you said about us being related, I demand an answer!"

Its official, Larxene is scary when she's angry. Tamika was going to make a mental not to not piss her off again, but that's another time and place, the only person that had a right to yell at her was the woman who birthed her and the man that gave the sperm "Look lady, I just saved your ass from getting locked up and getting thrown to jail, you don't snap peoples wrists like that and think your going to get away with it! This is the real world now and in the real world, you suffer consequences and right now... you were about to suffer some big ass consequences and I am too young and too cute to be in jail, so sit down, shut up and chalk it!" Tamika was glaring directly into Larxene's eyes and vice versa, both female's had annoyed expressions on their faces.

"_I can't believe I just did that. This crazy bitch is gonna gut me, maim me, string me out to dry and then electrocute my remains_" While on the outside, Tamika stood her ground and glared fiercely at the blonde, on the inside however, she was panicking, nervous and praying to th lord that Larxene wouldn't attempt to kill her "Hrrrr" Green eyes narrowed into slits and her lips pulled back into a vicious snarl, but Tamika wouldn't back down, they stared at each other for several moments, unaware of all the stares they were receiving, before Larxene backed off and turned her head away with a derisive snort, crossing her arms over her chest "Whatever kid." Tamika blinked dumbfounded "_Holy Shit I'm still alive._" Tamika released a deep breath she didn't realize she was even holding until now. She slumped forward and groaned, her forehead banging against the table "Christ, This is gonna be a long day indeed..."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Characters of Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me.  
Anything mentioned here isn't owned by me. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

OoO**  
Chapter 3: This is not good.  
This is not good at all.  
**OoO

"Okay you guys... I need you all to not cause any trouble, or look suspicious" Tamika and her band of misfits were currently sitting in her empty English class, the seven having snuck upstairs a bit early for reason's unknown to the group, after her slight falling out with Larxene, Tamika had been extremely cautious of the Savage Nymph, giving the girl some space and trying not to provoke her "why are we up here?"

"Cause I needed to think and you guys were drawing attention to yourselves" Tamika answered plainly glancing briefly at Larxene, who was looking uninterested at her gloved hand "Well, technically, you and Larxene were the ones that drew the attention, we just stood idly watching by" Zexion murmured and Tamika gave him a flat stare, knowing this was true but she crossed her arms instead, not wanting him to know he was correct "Whatever, anyway, I need to lay down some ground rules before class starts."

"Ground rules?"

Tamika stopped breathing, Demyx had the most adorable confused look on his face and she had to keep herself from running into his arms and hugging the life out of him. A light tinge of red erupted on her cheeks as she looked at Demyx, who gazed back at her, with those beautiful watery blue eyes of his.

"Are you alright?"

Tamika yelped and leapt out of her seat stumbling backwards, right into Marluxia who was leaning against the wall behind her. The only reason why she had jumped back in surprise like that, was because Demyx had placed his hand on her forehead, and inquired why her face was red and why she looked so dazed. Glancing up at Marluxia, she noted he had a scowl on his face as he glared down at her, Tamika gave him a sheepish smile before pushing off the taller male, her eyes widening upon briefly feeling taut muscles from underneath his cloak "_Of course he'd have muscles, I mean look at his arms... their huge! Talk about husky ass biceps_" she took a quick glance up at Marluxia, who seemed oblivious to what she did, still glaring at her "S-Sorry Marluxia" she exclaimed moving away from the pink haired male, her cheeks flushing out of embarrassment "Hn" he said nothing but just gazed at her coolly through thick lashes with his deep green eyes pinning her to the spot.

"R-Right," she rubbed at her shoulder nervously and looked to all the other organization members "Umm ground rules..." Tamika cleared her throat and took a deep breath before addressing the group "Okay, first off, if you have any questions ask me and I'll try to explain them as simple as I can" Tamika held up a finger and went into lecture mode "Rule number 1, stay with me at all times, no wandering off to go explore because lord knows what kind of trouble you guys will get yourselves into. Rule number 2, I am never wrong and Rule number 3, when in doubt refer to rule number 2"

The members just blinked.

"So you basically just want us to stay with you?"

"Yeah, pretty much" she gave a sheepish smile "I'm not good with thinking up clever rules and stuff, so I basically just want you guys to not wander out of my eye sight unless absolutely necessary. You guys can do that much for me, right?"

". . ."

"G-guys?"

"Thank God we had a sub today!" Tamika gave a relieved sigh as she and the other Organization members exited the class room, no one really paid the group no mind, since there was a sub and other students that cut from their first period decided to crash their class, everyone's attention was preoccupied and that was good. No attention was drawn and she had managed to somehow keep the members from causing some sort of scene. Zexion had sat in a corner and began to read, with Lexaeus doodling something, it looked like a sketch or something it wasn't half bad, but considering that she couldn't draw to save her life ,most art looked good in her opinion. Marluxia had busied himself by looking out the window and watching the clouds or gazed down onto the fields below, watching people outside Demyx was talking with some kids from some other class and he somehow wound up playing several rounds of Pity Pat, Tamika was a bit upset that the boys weren't playing for cash, because they were either really bad at that game or Demyx was extremely lucky, cause he won every hand.

Larxene had went to sleep, bored that there was nothing else she could do and Vexen was scribbling notes and things that Tamika couldn't even begin to understand, down on several sheets of paper that he swiped from the teacher, said girl had been sitting beside her favorite Nobody and watched him beat the boys in the game of cards "_He must have experience from being around Luxord or something_" she mused with a grin, before congratulating the blond on his wins. "Too bad they weren't gambling" Tamika had murmured to Demyx after the boys collected their things and left, people filed out the crowded room and headed to whatever class they had next period "You could've won about 20 bucks."

"So what class do you have next?"

"Uhh Social Science, its a history class and unlike most of these teachers, Mrs Adams will know that her class has a few strays since we're a pretty small class" Tamika frowned thoughtfully as they wandered through the hall, she had to find a spot big enough to hide the members, but not draw attention to them as well. After scanning the hall for a few moments, her eyes landed on the janitor's closet "That's a great place!" Upon her exclamation, the members looked at Tamika with confusion "What are you talking about?" Marluxia asked and Tamika grinned, before motioning for them to follow her towards the closet.

"You want us to hide out in that?"

"Well yeah, I mean I can't take you guys to class with me, it'll be way too suspicious with all of you guys in there and besides" she smiled nervously "you guys will only have to stay in there for about.... 47 minutes" she mumbled the last part to herself, but they heard it regardless and Marluxia gave her a look that could kill "47 minutes!? You don't actually think we would sit in a closet doing nothing for 47 minutes while you are in class" Tamika scowled up at the scythe user "Hey! Don't get snippy with me mister, I don't like it just as much as you, but I have to go to class and I can't take you with me. So you will get your ass in that closet and you will not leave until I say so got it!"

"Well, that went well... ouch, I think he broke my arm" Tamika winced as she rubbed her throbbing arm, Marluxia didn't take too well with her yelling and getting smart with him, so to refrain himself from lobbing her head off he punched her in the arm instead, and he was everything but gentle, the brown skinned girl swore she heard something crack and now as she listened to her teacher drone on about the government and duties of a president, her arm began to hurt "I outta dye his hair purple or something as payback" she mumbled allowing her arm to hang limply off the side of the desk while she copied her notes, her eyes moved to the clock, its only been 10 minutes since she got the group in the closet, a small part of her hoped they listened and stayed in the closet and the other paranoid half of her was flipping out, afraid they might destroy the school.

"This is gonna be a long day" she groaned dropping her forehead on her notebook.

The familiar ring from the school bell traveled through the halls students began to rise from their seats and Tamika did as well, she quickly packed up her stuff and rushed out the room, walking around the second floor a few times while waiting for the people in the hallway to disperse and once it was empty she ran to the janitor's closet, throwing the door open and stepping inside. The first thing Tamika noticed was how dark the closet was, even with the light from outside shining through "Hey guys! I'm back!" she called out, glancing around the dark closet, she could see various figures blanketed in darkness so she hesitantly reached out and touched one of the figures "Marluxia?"

Sadly, the item she touched wasn't Marluxia, it was a broom and inside Tamika began to panic, while on the outside she began feeling around for any one of the members and calling out to them, hopefully someone was still in here "Vexen?. . . Demyx?. . . Larxene?. . . Lexaeus?" She bit her lip and looked around the room once more, squinting her eyes as they drifted over each of the dark figures, that were not the Organization, but janitor supplies "They. . . they really aren't here" she mumbled frowning "Oh god, this is not good. Why the hell didn't they listen to me! Their all a bunch of jerks!" In a fit of rage, Tamika lashed out with her good hand, the other one still tingled from before and punched a wall to her left "Ouch, sonuva-- Wait, why is the wall soft and squishy?" Blinking Tamika unclenched her fist and squeezed the strange material a few times "_Is this that spongey yellow stuff they put on unfinished walls_" she thought before poking at it cautiously.

"Please, will you refrain from doing that"

A voice murmured softly from beside her and Tamika stopped poking the 'wall' her eyes widened in disbelief as she glanced up slightly to meet very annoyed green eyes "L-Lexaeus?" Tamika whispered and the Silent Hero nodded, causing Tamika to sigh in relief "Oh thank god you stayed! Now, where are the others!?" He shrugged helplessly and Tamika groaned, mumbling under her breath "Thanks for nothing. . ."

". . ."

"Hey, if you wanna go make out in the janitors closet, then at least have the decency to shut the door" Tamika heard someone exclaim and then next thing she knew the door to the janitor's closet slammed shut and locked automatically from the outside "Oh no. Oh nonononono..." she quickly spun around and began twisting the knob and pushing against the door, but it would budge, she turned back around and squinted at Lexaeus in the darkness "well this is great, looks like we're stuck here"

OoO  
**For the Sake of her Sanity**  
OoO

"Ugh! Of all the people to be stuck in a closet with, why in the world did it have to be you!" Tamika frowned slightly and grumbled to herself, they'd been in this closet for at least 10 minutes now and it was really beginning to irritate her! She had been kicking and hitting at the door for a while now, but no one seemed to be coming "I'd rather be trapped in here with Demyx than you" Lexaeus said nothing in response, but he did give a deep frown, that went unnoticed in the darkness "_And I'd rather be with Zexion, his company is alot more pleasant than yours little girl_" silence enveloped the two for a moment before Lexaeus heard Tamika sigh and she spoke up "I'm sorry, that was rude for me to say. . . its just" she clenched her fists together tightly "I told them to stay here and they all just left" she frowned thoughtfully "Now that I think about it, why didn't you leave too?"

He shrugged, unsure of why he stayed as well.

"Well. . . anyway, we should figure out how the hell we're gonna get out of--"

**WHAM**

Tamika stared with wide eyes as the door to the janitor's closet fell loudly to the floor, it laid haphazardly in the middle of the hallway, Tamika was gaping at Lexaeus' extended foot, which had kicked the door off its hinges "Sweet _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_" she whispered while Lexaeus walked out the closet and glanced back at the still gaping Tamika, his voice was soft when he spoke and quirked a brow at her "Are you coming?"

"U-Umm yeah, lets go find the others" she mumbled absent minded while walking down the hall searching for the missing member's off the Organization "_Somebody ate their Wheaties this morning. . ._"

They had found Vexen first.

Tamika and Lexaeus had stumbled upon the Chilly Academic, when he was in the middle of teaching a Chemistry Lab, he had the students and even the Teacher hanging onto his every word as he mixed together some fluids, causing them to fizz and bubble before turning into smoke. Tamika was about to give him a good lashing after he finished his lecture, but the teacher and students applauded the older man for his speech and demonstration. When Professor Atkins asked Tamika who he was, she lied through her teeth and said he was a student aide named Evan and she was giving him a tour of the school and then they were on their way.

Tamika was more surprised at the fact that the Professor stupidly believed her. Vexen could've been a terrorist and this Teacher just let her go, no questions asked and you'd think that since he was the head of the science department, he'd know just about every student that goes to this school, because everyone has had him at one point or another, she had him during her sophomore year, a bit of a klutz and somewhat ditzy, but Professor was a good and wonderful teacher. "What exactly were you doing in the Professor's Chemistry class?" the girl demanded, placing her hands at her hips while she looked up sternly at the Nobody, they were on the empty wing of the second floor, searching for the others. Vexen looked down at Tamika, who almost instantly regretted speaking so disrespectfully to an elder, especially one that could kill her "I was gathering information about your world, it could prove useful later on but I just so happened to be walking past that classroom and that teacher was wrongly explaining how to convert cell--" Tamika was quick to cut him off however.

"Never mind that, I don't want to hear some long science influenced rant about things I could care less about, lets go find the others before the school police nab us for cutting class" she grabbed onto the sleeve of his cloak and dragged him along, with Lexaeus following suit.

"Vexen. . . did any of the others say where they were going?"

The blond snorted "No, but even if they did tell me their whereabouts, why would I care?" Tamika pouted "No need to be a grouch, I was just asking" a light tap on her shoulder cause Tamika to glance back at Lexaeus, who stood as strong and silent as ever "Yea Lexaeus?" he lifted one bulging arm and pointed to classroom 240, it was nothing but a useless storage room "I believe I saw a boy drag Larxene into that classroom" Tamika blanched "We have to save him!"

"Save _him_?"

"Yes him! Honestly, who are you more worried for? Larxene or the boy?"

Both men blinked, glancing at each other before Lexaeus did the honor of responding "Umm we don't really care?"

"What kind of Organization are you?" Tamika stared at them in disbelief "Don't you guys care, that your teammate could hypothetically be in danger?" they gave her a blank stare and Tamika began to think about what she just said "_Oh, who the hell am I kidding. . . Marluxia was quick to try and overthrow Xemnas and Axel was a total manipulative bastard and got everyone__ in Castle Oblivion__ killed off._" Shaking her head, she sighed "Never mind, lets just get in there before psycho blond over there blows up my school or something." So the trio made their way over to classroom 240 and were surprised to find Larxene standing in the middle of the room with the boy knocked out on the ground in front of her "What did you do to him!?" Tamika shrieked dropping to her knees, checking to see if he was still alive.

"Oh calm down, I just knocked him out, he'll be fine."

"Oh. . .well okay, as long as you didn't hurt him" she scolded lamely, while checking his pulse and Larxene just rolled her eyes at Tamika, before glancing at Vexen and Lexaeus "So what's going on?" Tamika shot to her feet and scowled at Larxene "What's going on, is that I told you all to stay in the damn janitors closet while _I_ went to class! But no one, except Lexaeus, paid me any mind! So now, I'm stuck looking for you guys before one of you gets me in trouble."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Is that all? How can you be so nonchalant about this, aren't you--" Tamika stopped mid-sentence and shook her head, why was she even bothering "Nevermind, lets just go find Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion."

Tamika had decided that she would check the library next. She knew from information online and various websites that Zexion liked to read and in the manga he was often seen in Castle Oblivion's Library. The internet did not fail her this time and sure enough, Zexion had somehow managed to find their school's library and was sitting in one of the recliners, form relaxed, hair tousled, one arm thrown over the back of the chair, legs crossed his eyes running quickly over the pages of a thick book "_probably his lexicon or something_" Tamika thought. A Blue-green eye flitted briefly upward to meet brown before going back to the words printed on the paper "So you've finally found me..." he murmured softly while flipping a page in his book, his eye never left the paper "I take it your angered by the fact that we disobeyed your request" Tamika was a bit taken back at how nonchalant he was being, but then she scowled irritably at the Cloaked Schemer, how dare he sit there an act all cool and suave when it was all their fault that she's cutting class! "Yes, I am. Now get off your butt and fall in line, I've still gotta get find Demyx and Marluxia and then I need to figure out what I'm going to do with you all for the rest of the day" Zexion sighed and closed his book with an audible snap "_So much for some alone time_" he uncrossed his legs and stood up, brushing off imaginary dust and moving to where Tamika and the other members stood.

"So who's next on the list?"

Tamika shrugged unsurely at Larxene "I guess whoever we run into first, I'm not sure where Marluxia or Demyx might be" she glanced at the others "Do any of you have any ideas where they might be?" When none of them responded, they didn't even nod their heads, they just gave her flat stares Tamika huffed and crossed her arms "Fine, I'll figure it out myself!" The girl wracked her brain for anything that could lead them towards the two remaining members "_Well, Demyx likes music so. . ._" Tamika's eyes widened suddenly and then she grinned widely "I think I know where to find my favorite Nocturne..."

When they found Demyx, he was in the music room, sitting on one of the stools with his eyes closed, a relaxed smile on his face while he strummed and plucked chords on his Sitar making sweet sounds drift through out the room, it was so soothing, it was so cool! It made her want to learn how to play a guitar. . . "Wow, that was awesome!" - "Are you new?" - "You should totally join our band!" Sadly, he wasn't alone. Demyx had gained a little audience, a few guys and some girls, a couple of them she knew from her classes, the others she'd see in the halls, the small group stared in awe at Demyx who slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion at them, he had been so caught up in his playing that he didn't even notice anyone else had come in the room, his eyes then trailed over to where Tamika and the others stood. Tamika was staring at him in awe and admiration much like the other group was, but the Organization Members had bored/annoyed/stoic expressions on their faces he shot a lopsided grin towards the familiar faces "Hey guys, what's up?"

"_He's so cute with that grin on his face! Err wait, I'm getting distracted, I'm supposed to be angry, he didn't listen to me. . . just like the others! B-But he's so hooot! No stop it! Fangirl later! Get angry now!_" Tamika attempted to scrunch her face up into an angry look at Demyx, but it manged to form some sort of odd looking pout instead "Eh? You okay?" Demyx blinked at the odd face and Tamika flushed out of embarrassment while giving him a sheepish laugh "A-Ah its nothing, but C'mon we've gotta find Marluxia." She turned around and the group exited the Music room but one of the spectators, a girl came running up to them. . . It was Julie from her Statistic's Class. Julie was a senior just like her and the girl loved music, not to mention she's pretty good with a number of instruments but her favorite was the Guitar. She had brown hair and green eyes and a fair white complexion. "Hey Tamika!" Julie smiled at Tamika and she gave a small one back, these two weren't close like her best friends were, but they were friends she supposed she was very pleasant to talk to and a pretty awesome girl at that "Yes?"

"I don't remember seeing these guys around the school before, are they new?" Tamika nodded "Y-Yeah, their foreign exchange student's" Julie was looking thoughtfully at Demyx and Tamika wondered what was going on through the girls head "You play really well, have you ever been in a band?" She was looking directly at Demyx when she asked that and the blond blinked slowly before pointing at himself "Me, in a band?" Julie nodded with an excited grin "Yeah, you've got some mad skills dude!"

"You mean, you don't find it annoying?"

"Annoying!? With those skills, you could bring down a house!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, where the hell have you been all my life!" Demyx eye's lit up at the praise, Tamika guessed, that living with a group of emotionless people would do that to you, but then she wondered if he was faking his emotions right now or maybe Demyx was genuinely happy that someone was acknowledging his musical skills, not wanting to give herself and aneurysm Tamika decided to not even worry about it "Uhhh sorry to ruin the major bonding moment and stuff, but we kinda gotta go. . ." Julie pouted and gave her a pleading look "Aww, can't he stay? I like him" Tamika looked a bit uneasy "I-I don't think that's--" Demyx cut her off by giving Tamika a cute pout that halted her entire speaking and thought process "Please can I stay? I promise not to cause any trouble. I'll stay with her and then you can come get me when your classes are over."Tamika was feeling a little bit unsure about this, who knows what type of trouble he could cause when she's not around "_But then again, considering I found him in a music room... he wasn't really disturbing anyone and Julie's responsible_"

"Err... ahh... I dunno... I-I guess" she mumbled lamely, giving into the pleading and pouty looks of Demyx and Julie "Awesome! Mika you rock!" Julie took a hold of Demyx and dragged him back towards the room, their voices slowly fading as they entered the room "C'mon! Oh yeah, I didn't get your name. I'm Julie! What's up with your get up though? You some kinda goth?" Tamika glanced at the door briefly, a small hint of worry coming over her, but then she turned back around and continued down the halls with the rest of the Organization following her, they still had to find Marluxia "_I hope I'm not making a big mistake. . . _"

OoO  
**For the Sake of her Sanity**  
OoO

**Bzzzzzzzzzt.**

"Gah, where the hell is he! I've got Tech this period" Tamika scowled sourly as she glanced around the hall full of students for a certain assassin, the bell that just rang signaled it was time for fourth period, she had already wasted about two hours and a half, which was just about the equal amount of time to the last two periods she skipped. Tamika was going to kill Marluxia if she ever got her hands on him, she also wanted to kick herself in the face for thinking that having these guys at her school would be as easy as it was when she read it in Fanfiction "_My nearly perfect attendance" _she whined mentally_ "I've never cut a class before! Unless we had a sub or a fire drill or something and that was only in the 9th grade! Waaaahh where the fuck is that pink scythe swinging nobody!_" she was cut off from mentally cursing out the Graceful Assassin by the light tap against her shoulder, Zexion was looking calmly at her when she glanced back at him "Would it be to much trouble for me to go back to the library?"

". . . Umm, what for?" She blinked at the question and he gazed at her "I assumed that since Demyx was allowed to be unsupervised by you, then you wouldn't mind if I headed back to the library." Tamika stared at Zexion, unsure of how to respond to his question "Err. . ." the schemer spoke up however, saving her the trouble "If you are afraid that I would cause some sort of commotion, I assure you that I will not. I will stay out of sight and sound and from what I've gathered so far, not many of your peers venture into the library save for a select few" Tamika couldn't help but agree with his statement, because true to his words, not many students hung around the library, unless they were cutting a class, working on a project, or they were called in there by the counselor, so in retrospect Zexion could blend in fine and not be bothered, so long as one of the librarians didn't kick him out, but they hardly wonder around the library anyway, they were too busy watching the computer lab like hawks so kids wouldn't try and swipe the motion-sensored mouses or keyboards.

"O-Okay, I guess you can stay at the library, but don't go anywhere else! I'll be coming to pick you up around 3 so you better be there when I arrive." Zexion nodded and then summoned a portal in the middle of the hallway, he then disappeared into it quickly. Tamika could only gape at where Zexion once stood and prayed to god that no one saw him disappear in thin air.

"_Note to self. Tell the members not to teleport in public!_"

Tamika sighed before running a hand through her micros, smiling briefly at the comfortable feeling of her hand running along her scalp, seeing as how she had just gotten these braids a few days ago, it didn't hurt to itch her scalp anymore and for that the girl was grateful "Man, where the heck is Marluxia" she mumbled scratching her head and up and down the hallway for a head of pink hair. She frowned upon being able to find not a head of layered pink hair, aside from the normal girls who had pink dye in their hair, but the difference between them and Marluxia is that his wasn't hot bright pink, his was a more dull almost brownish pink, if that's even a color "God, its like looking for Waldo! He's one of the most noticeable things in this whole damn school and I still can't find him." Tamika grumbled to herself while crossing her arms, she glanced back at the remaining members, which consisted of Vexen, Larxene and Lexaeus and gave them slightly pleading looks "Would any of you guys happen to even have an _inkling_ of any where Marluxia might go? I mean I know you guys don't know much about my home, but what are his likes and stuff, aside from flowers. We don't have a green house so I don't think he'd be interested in the leafy stuff in this school."

". . ."

None of them decided to grace her with an answer and Tamika resisted the urge to palm her face, suddenly wishing Demyx was here, at least he would've probably given her some type of answer, the brown eyed girl swore however, that when she found Marluxia, she was going to wring his damn neck or at least attempt to... when he was asleep or totally unaware of her presence. "Why can't this be like in Fanfiction and he just magically appears in front of me" she grumbled while glancing around for the AWOL Graceful Assassain, where in the world could he be?

* * *

**Well, this took alot longer than I could have hoped. *glances at when it was last updated* **  
**11 Month's ago *laughs nervously* Ehehehe. . . please don't kill me.**  
**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Even thought it took me forever. . .**


End file.
